


clear_ice

by Rigil_Kentauris



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent Worldbuilding, shiny rocks yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: Hríd gives Zacharias a small present.





	clear_ice

“This is called the regency star,” he says, curling Zacharias’ hand around the frigid, fractured, crackled surface of gem. “This one is a larger example of the one embedded in Valaskjálf.”

Zacharias’ fingers twitch as he moves them to look at the gem. Hríd is quick to wrap his own hands around Zach’s, carefully pressing so the warmth of his skin is caught between the impervious cold of the regency star, and the regular chill of Hríd’s own hands.

Zacharias’ eyes – elegant sweeping swirling deep red and deeper maroon – flick up to meet Hríd’s own.

“You must never look at it without joy in your heart,” Hríd says sternly. “The star are tied to the health of their partner.”

The corner of Zach’s lips quirk up in that perfect way that they do when he’s amused, and relaxed enough to let it show.

“Oh?” he says. “Is that fact?”

“Your ‘scientific method’ is going to be the end of me,” Hríd tells him in response.

Before Zach can get in another quip, Hríd dares to bring their clasped hands to his lips, and briefly place a light kiss on Zacharias’ exposed wrist.

Hríd is rewarded, as usual, with the fainest traces of warm red filling out under Zacharias’ skin.

“It’s magic,” Hríd says. “And tradition.”

Zacharias’ half-smile breaks out into a full one.

“Superstition, you mean.”

“Says the man who was cursed. Stop teasing.”

“I would _never,”_ he says, and when he finally works his hand free from Hríd’s to look the gem over, his eyes are as radiant and content as the ice-pure light frosting out through the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> i hc hard that that boy just wants to go off and do ARCHAEOLOGY and ANTHROPOLOGY and SCIENCES because THATS WHAT HES ALWAYS OFF DOING IM LIKE  
> watch him be like post-canon founder of the mageoarchology field


End file.
